Trailing Shadows
by xXMoozerXx
Summary: A long gap can change the word, a distance so great, it could even change you. Or... could change someone so dear to you, it would drive you insane. How do I know? Well, I was in the middle of a love tragedy... and to this day, I find it harder and hadrer to breathe or exist, knowing we may never walk the same paths... ever... [HollyxBreeze FanFiccy, R&R!] [Rated T for violence]


**Hmmm. A new little idea of a FanFiction 3 c: Holly x Breeze (Because its amazing xD) So yeah... lets get going on this fanficcy and drama, am I right? C:**

* * *

I stared down at my paws, anger building up inside me until I could no longer contain that burning feeling deep inside. My vision blurred, and I felt a hot sensation build up inside my chest, making me dizzy. It made me feel almost... like I could do anything.

I let out a raged yowl, fur rippling all along my spine as I snapped my head around to gaze at the twisted body infront of me. "You wished this upon yourself," I hissed, ears flattening. "I had to do it. You were threatening me, us. We couldn't have something as unpure as you try and ruin us. I'm pure. I'm no daughter of that traitor," I growled, slashing another scratched across the grey tom-cat's face, which was already contorted with fear.

"You'll never get away with this! Everyone's going to know your a murderer!" he spat at me, clawing frantically at my face.

I snorted and he stopped as I leaned in, brushing my face against his. "Hey... guess what..." I murmued silkily. "I already did," I spat as I slashed at his throat, my eyes flashing. "That should shut you up..." I murmured.

The tom-cat made a few futile gurgling noises, strugling, until his movements were nothing but feeble attemtps to move. Slowly, his eyes died of their revengeful sparks, and the life disapeared from the depths of them.

I slowly got off him and pushed him into the cold water, washing my paws and taking away any evidence that might give myself away. I let out a gusty sigh, shaking slightly as I glanced from side to side.

_Did someone see me? Was I to slow? Will StarClan hate me? _I thought, shivers going up my spine as tears started to fall down my eyes.

I jumped, hearing a twig snap and backed up, shaking uncontrolably. It was as if I was trapped in an earth-shake, with walls pinning me in.

I looked up with my forest green eyes, and met pale yellow ones. A framiliar scent hit the roof of my mouth and I stepped back a pace, eyes widening.

"Nice work you did there, Hollyleaf... though... I would hate for you to get exiled if your Clanmates knew..." the shape growled in a deep, manipulating voice.

I shivered, ears flattening against my shaking body. "I-I did nothing wrong. I w-w-was protecting myself," I mewled, sounding like a kit that had first come out of the nursery.

"But what would your friends and family say...?" the cat mused, padding closer until his face was only a mouselength away.

"I...I-I..." I stuttered, shaking as the tears slipped faster down my face. "You won't tell anyone, will you Breezepelt?" I cried, fur fluffing up.

"No... no I won't... that is... you'll have to pay a price..." the tom murmured, eyes flickering with mistchief.

I flinched, though looked at his electric yellow eyes. "W...what price...?" I whispered, trembling even more than I'd already been.

"You. Your life is mine, I own you. I control you," he chuckled, smiling evily. "You'll hunt for me, you'll stick up for me, even if I'm wrong," he hissed, ears flicking in amusement.

My eyes widened. "N-no! I-I can't do th-" I was cut off as he pressed a paw against my cheek, claws slipping out an scratching at my face.

"Would you rather your Clanmates know...?" he growled, eyes narrowing.

I looked down, pawing the ground. "N...no..." I murmured, the tears flowing down my face all over again.

"Good. Then I own you, from now on," he purred, smiling evily. His eyes sparkled wth a cold amusement that I couldn't quite place or put, but I just looked away, and dipped my head.

_What else was I supposed to say? No? Get exiled? Become a rouge? I don't wan't the warrior code and my family and friends to just... slip away..._

* * *

**So what did you think? R&R! 3 c:**


End file.
